Talk:Warship Grinding
Which stage are we talking about here ? I don't have my game yet, but speaking about the Nataku makes me think it must be an EX stage. Hell tanuki 11:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Ops, I'll edit it again then. Heya, thought I'd mention that this page is missing one of the best ways to warship grind. With it, it is possible to reach level 99 within 1 stage. However, it takes a bit of effort to setup. I'm not really good at explaining, but here's the idea: Trick requires: 1. MS: GP02 w/ Atomic Bazooka 2. Option part or Pilot ability: Map attacks always leave 1 HP 3. Option part: Deuterion Beam Receiver 4. Option part: Deuterion Beam Emitter OR Warship: Minerva 5. Warship: Soleil (Nahel Argama works only if you find some way to up the attack significantly with captain abilities or Option parts) 6. Stage: Seed Destiny, Stage 5 Setup: 1. Start by killing everything, and trigger Warbreak 1 by having Destiny Gundam(Shinn) run into the specified area. 2. A bunch of stuff spawn in the North and you need to take down the enemy warship quickly, otherwise you'll lose. Take it down with somebody who isn't Shinn, so you can avoid Warbreak 2. 3. Now this is where the fun starts: During Warbreak 1, 3 warships containing Gedlavs spawn in the South, along with Katejina and Chronicle with their suits. Finish off Katejina and Chronicle but leave the others alone. Now, here's the trick: The goal is to somehow place your GP02 in a place close enough to the warships so that they'll all send their Gedlavs at it. Here's a picture showing one way to do it. If you position your Soleil well, you'll be able to catch them all in one big blast. Take note that they don't die that easily at first though, especially since they can defend; once you get Super Critical tension though, they'll die regardless of what they do. Once you destroy them for the first time, they lose their Einerad Units (the car tire thing). Next, you use the atomic bazooka MAP attack to blast them all to 1 hp. Then, you refill the GP02 with the deueterion beam. Once you pass the turn, you'll find all the Gedlevs scrambling to get back to their warships. Soon they'll come back with brand new Einerad units, and you can blow them up again. Blast them with Soleil -> Nuke them with GP02 -> Refill GP02 with Deuterion beam -> Rinse repeat when they are done repairing and come back to your GP02. You'll want EN regen items on your Soleil, otherwise you won't be able to blast every single round. Observation pod on the Soleils is also an obvious choice. Some other things that might help include dummy system on the GP02 in case it gets attacked. In case one of the Gedlavs runs loose after your warships, you can force it back to its mothership by taking it down to low HP without killing it. Source: Japanese wikia. Happy Hunting. 15:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC)